Little Lamb
by CharlieLee
Summary: "She's our salvation, Marcel, our redemption, our solution. She is going to make me truly immortal."- Because Caroline deserves a little power.


**I have no idea where this came from, but I just had to write it down. I quite like the idea of Caroline being something powerful, and dark. I might continue if I have the time. Enjoy!. **

* * *

"Klaus..." Marcel exhales heavily, licks his lips, and tries again to find the right question. "What?" Klaus cocks an eyebrow, and continues to look around the busy dock. "What is that?" He tries again.

"A ship, I believe." Marcel wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn't. He's not quite strong enough yet, but give him time. His eyes flicker from Klaus, who is occupied with viewing their new home, and to the miniature creature with one sticky paw clutching onto Klaus's trousers, her lower lip clenched between her teeth. She's got blonde curls flowing to the nape of her neck, matted and damp. She's got a cute face, like a little cherub, but its marred with dirt and grime, and a part of him wants to spit on a handkerchief and wipe her clean, make her shiny and new, but he doesn't. She's dressed in a light white gown, like somebody's snatched her from her bed. "Don't look quite so disgusted, Marcel." Klaus tuts, and takes the hand of he child in his. "It's merely a child." He boards the ship, the child and Marcel trailing behind him.

They're in the main cabin, before Marcel summons the courage to question him again.

"You know I trust you. You're like a father to me, a brother. I come from your blood-"

"Get to the point, Marcel. I'm not my sister. Nor will your sentiments rouse her from her box, because I assume that is the point here." Klaus says, pouring himself a drink. The child still stands there, and he wonders if Klaus has compelled her to be quiet.

"This isn't about, Rebekah." He tells him, and it stings. Thirteen years and it still hurts, because he doesn't regret it. "It's about..." He wrinkles his nose. "that."

"That?" Klaus smiles, "that is a child, Marcel. You might recall, you were one not too long ago."

"Longer than you think."

"I keep telling you, _Boy." _He drawls, because as it turns out, you don't ever get to escape your parents, or what they tried to make you. "You must adjust your perception of time when you're an immortal, a king, a God." Marcel nods, defeated. Klaus is an equal, a brother at the best of the times, but he'll always be his savior, his creator. "Don't be shy sweetheart, greet Marcel." The child lunges for him, and paralyzed with fear, he stays still as a statue. She clutches his leg like a life line.

"Does it bite?"

"Bite? Of course not, Marcel!" Klaus's voice booms, and the child doesn't let go. "She seems quite fond of you, I'll admit."

"I wish she wasn't."

"Don't wish it away so quickly. Only a fool would reject the love of a child, unscathed innocent love, the purest form." Marcel struggles to keep a straight face, while Klaus mumbles to himself about the purity of the young. He worries that Klaus might be drunk, and that his the reason the child is with him. For a moment, the briefest of, he worries for the child, but it passes in the blink of an eye. Klaus has taught him well.

"Why is she here? The men, the others will want to know."

"I owe them no explanation." Klaus says, beckoning the child forward. "You on the other hand, _brother," _It feels like the cruelest of taunts. "She's our salvation, Marcel, our redemption, our solution. _She _is going to make me truly _immortal." _

"The child?" Marcel watches as the child clambers silently onto Klaus's lap, and smiles when he combs his fingers through her hair.

"This little lamb, this little _witch, _will set the world ablaze." Klaus kisses her forehead, smiles, and kisses it once more. "The council will have no idea what has happened."

"You stole a witch from the council, Klaus-" Marcel says, approaching his only friend, his hand outstretched like he will be burned if he gets to close. "They're one of the most powerful covens, you taught me that. They'll kill us-"

"I'm immortal, I cannot be killed."

"Me, then." Their eyes lock, and Marcel sees it then. The contentment. Klaus knows the consequences of his actions, and has braced himself for them.

"This little lamb will protect us, won't you?" The girl nods, and smiles at Klaus like she's known him her entire life. Maybe, she has. Maybe, Klaus has been planning this since her birth, since he turned Marcel, since he became a vampire. Maybe, this has always been the plan.

But then he remembers, that this is Klaus, his _brother, his protector, _and he nods, smiles at the child, and awaits his orders.

"I promise, Marcel," Klaus says, surprising the younger vampire. "She will protect us, _family._" Trust him, that's what he wants, and it's what Marcel wants to do, but there's a small part of him, the part that hasn't been broken and bent to Klaus' will, that wants to rebel, that wants to be king. "Tell him, little lamb, show him what you can do." The child's eyes fade to black, as she walks towards the two men, and within seconds the room is engulfed in flames. Marcel watches, amazement etched across his face. Eventually, the flames fade away, and the black eyes fade back to their original shade, and she looks angelic once more.

Marcel kneels before her, and the child outstretches her hand.

"Little lamb," He greets, kissing the back of her hand. The child grins, Klaus laughs, and Marcel finds the joy almost infectious, and he smiles along with the others.

"It's Caroline," She corrects him, "Caroline Forbes."


End file.
